Subscriptions and eCash
Overview Server subscriptions and eCash purchases are the two ways in which the player can donate to Dungeon Realms whilst receiving in-game perks and cosmetics as a reward. None of the available rewards provide the player with an advantage over others (ie P2W rewards). Subscriptions are a monthly payment that provide the player with periodic rewards, whilst eCash purchases are one-time and grant eCash, an in-game currency used to purchase cosmetics and server-wide perks. Subscriptions There are two levels of donator ranks that are available for the player to purchase, with a third that was available for a limited time. Subscriber The Subscriber rank is the more basic and less expensive of the two Subscriber ranks. The ranks costs $5 per month and provides the following perks: * Priority login to game servers - access even when shards are at full capacity * Access to SUB-only shards CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE * Additional forum permissions ** Customized SUB forum tag ** Ability to lock/unlock own posts ** Access to SUB-only forums * Additional in-game benefits ** Buddy list capacity increased to 100 (from 50) ** Access to the eCash Storage NPC ** Bold green 'S' prefix before name in chat Subscriber+ The Sub+ rank is similar to the standard Subscriber rank, but is more expensive and provides additional benefits. The ranks costs $15 per month '''and provides the following perks: * '''Priority login to game server - access even when shards are at full capacity * Access to SUB-only shards CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE * Additional forum permissions ** Customized SUB+ forum tag ** Ability to lock/unlock own posts ** Ability to delete own posts ** Access to SUB-only forum * Additional in-game benefits ** Buddy list capacity increased to 150 (from 50) ** Access to the eCash Storage NPC ** Bold gold 'S+' prefix before name in chat * 999 eCash every month Subscriber++ For a limited time, the rank of Sub++ 'was available to purchase on Dungeon Realms. This rank cost '$100 '''to purchase but was a '''one-time purchase '''unlike all other Subscriber ranks. This rank effectively proves a lifetime of all Sub++ benefits, but is no longer available from the stores. eCash System Whilst the main currency in Andalucia (obtained by farming mobs) is gems, there exists a second virtual currency that can be purchased from the store and then used to buy in-game cosmetics or global boosts. eCash can be purchased from the website store in the following increments: * '''500 eCash for $5.00 USD * 2500 eCash for $23.75 USD * 5000 eCash for $42.50 USD * 9999 eCash for $75.00 USD Players can visit the eCash Vendor NPC (or use /ecash) to purchase various items with this eCash. These are either cosmetic changes (particle effects or custom weapon lore text), global experience modifiers, or a global message. Purchased items are untradeable, and can be stored either in bank or (if the user is a Subscriber) with the eCash Storage NPC. The available eCash items are as follows: